A Sweet Dream
by ProbsNotPerfect
Summary: Superboy is recollecting his day before he goes to sleep. He remembers his training session with Black Canary and how happy she made him feel. But what other feelings can he get from his mentor? Conner has an interesting dream that gives him the answer XD nothing too graphic just suggestive ;) rated M just in case people are disgusted. COMPLETE
1. A Sweet Dream

**This is sort of a pairing but sort of not. I really like Superboy having feelings for Black Canary, but I can never picture her returning these feelings. Not that she doesn't like him, just that she is professional and isn't trying to get jiggy with a minor.**

 **Anyway this is basically superboy having a wet dream XD nothing to graphic nobody gets totally naked so chill out fam**

* * *

Superboy laid awake, gazing into nothingness. The clone often liked to ponder the day's events before he slept. Whether it was his own habit or one programmed into his brain by Cadmus, he didn't know. It gave him peace, and that was more than he could say about most things. Although the team _did_ have a mission that evening, it was a rather boring one. He knew a majority of their assignments were covert, but he didn't really like just sitting around watching something or sneaking into places. He preferred action, confronting the enemy or bursting in ready for battle.

Today had not been like that in the _slightest._

They had (surprise surprise) been assigned to investigate tremors in an area of relatively low seismic activity. Their journey underground revealed only a large drill that had apparently been left on and roaming free.

"How do you accidentally leave on a _giant drill_?" Artemis had questioned. Wally had made some joke about being "screwed" after which earned him a smack from said Archer. Robin had been very disappointed, hoping that they would have found a lead to some underground operation that the team would be in charge of taking down.

No such luck.

However, one highlight of the day was his training session with Black Canary that morning. While reluctant at first, he now looked forward to these sessions, especially because it was one of the few times he was able to use all his pent up energy (not to mention rage). Conner recalled how Black Canary had praised him.

"You're showing major improvement in your ability to control the fight." Her words replayed in his mind. He always never knew what to say when people complimented him, but it was a whole other feeling when it was from Black Canary. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

Feeling satisfied with his recollection, he rolled over and closed his eyes. Sleep often came easy to the clone, and before he knew it he had drifted into slumber.

* * *

" _Well done Conner."_

Superboy looked up to meet her gaze. His vision was blurred at first, and even after his eyes fully focused, things still seemed a bit _foggy._

He realized he was shirtless and that he was on his knees in what appeared to be the training room. His confusion was swept away when he really let what he was seeing before him sink in.

Black Canary stood before him, her pretty lips smiling down at him. Her eyes sparkled and her silky hair seemed to sway as if a gentle breeze constantly pressed it back and forth. He lost himself in her golden locks at first, but as she stepped a bit closer, he noticed _more._

She was not wearing her normal uniform, her jacket was gone. In its place was a shimmering lavender nightgown. He found his eyes attached to her chest, then dropping lower, following the curves of her body accented by her tight gown.

Conner felt feelings he had never before experienced, and currently could not describe. She sauntered closer to him, her eyes permanently locked with his. She knelt down to his level and leaned in close. He could feel her warm breath on his ear as she whispered " _Let me show you another way we can play."_

He was almost shivering as she ran her finger down his chest, stopping just above his waist to play with the zipper of his pants. His face became as red her succulent lips. Conner wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he eagerly awaited her next move.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Conner woke up back in his bed, sweating and panting. He'd had dreams before, but none like _this_. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was so vivid. It was so _powerful._

He sat up, dragging his hands down across his face, trying to hold on to that feeling. But then he felt another feeling, a little discomfort within his bed. He stared downward at his legs.

Had he had an… accident?

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! PLEASE point out spelling or grammatical errors so I look smart. I have plans for about two more chapters if people show interest :)**


	2. Confronting Confusion

**I didn't plan on updating so soon, but I worked out the ideas of this chapter and I can do whatever I want so here it is!**

* * *

Rolling out of bed the next morning was a little difficult for the boy of steel. Recalling the exact details of last night's dream proved a little challenging, but he certainly hadn't forgotten what had happened _afterward_. Conner hated feeling confused, and it often brought him to anger. But this time, he was almost reluctant to seek out answers. He feared something was wrong with him.

Although it hadn't _felt_ wrong.

He made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he found Wally and Kaldur eating breakfast. Although he recalled Kaldur staying the night at Mount Justice, he was under the impression Wally had left after their mission. But it _was_ summer, and the beach was one of Wally's favorite spots.

They had both been eating breakfast when Conner hesitantly sat down next to them. Wally greeted him with "Sup Supey" as he shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his face. Kaldur hadn't said anything, seeming to already pick up on Conner's discomfort.

"Something troubling you?" Kaldur inquired. He had a genuine look of concern on his face. Wally must have caught on because he momentarily stopped eating (something not common of the speedster).

Superboy couldn't fathom how they picked up on his feelings; he hadn't felt like he was showing too much emotion. Although it may have been while he was usually just indifferent, he currently seemed a bit _puzzled_.

Wanting to get answers, Conner got straight to the point. "Yeah,actually… last night, I had a...dream. Not like my usual dreams though….it was _different_. I was.." he paused, trying to find away to convey his message without inciting laughter. He didn't know if it would seem funny to his friends but he knew humor at this point would just upset him. "I well- didn't have a shirt. And Black Canary...she...was dressed different too…" He searched his friends eyes for a sign of understanding. Perhaps they would already know what was happening and he would not have to continue.

Wally broke the silence before Superboy even realized there was one. "NICE MAN! She is such a BABE." The speedster continued to devour the cereal, seeming satisfied with his friends revelation. Kaldur could tell his comrade had more to say, and waited patiently for him to finish.

Conner continued "She got closer and she…whispered...and then I woke up… and...I was…the bed..." Not really sure how to explain, Conner gazed downward at himself, trying to find the words.

He didn't have to say anything else.

Wally had nearly choked on the glob of cereal still in his mouth, his face redder than a stop sign. He shifted rather awkwardly and glanced over at Kaldur, and then off at nothing, trying to avoid Superboy's gaze. Even Kaldur, who was always composed, showed signs of embarrassment. He quickly regained his cool.

"It is normal." He reassured his friend, trying his best to sound sincere. Superboy let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what to expect, but he was glad with the answer he got. With this established, he still had a few...questions.

"So.. should I…talk to her about this?" Conner had almost gone to her, but had decided to confront his friends about it first (more or less because the were just there). He'd had Black Canary on his mind since he'd opened his eyes that morning, unable to shake his new feelings about her.

Wally interrupted his thoughts. "No way dude!" Superboy looked a bit confused at the sudden outburst. Remembering the clone's naive tendencies (and quick temper), he elaborated. "It's something you normally keep to yourself. You know, like...it's a private thing." The speedster looked a little less uncomfortable now, which eased Superboys nerves as well.

He thanked his friends and started for the bathroom. He'd gotten into the habit of showering first thing in the morning, although today his questions had taken the front seat. He was still a little confused as he turned on the water and undressed himself. What did the dream mean? Would it happen again? What were these feelings he was having about his mentor? And how was he going to face her?

As if Superboy didn't already have _enough_ on his mind.

* * *

 **So what did ya think? Reviews are already appreciated. I definitely have at least one more chapter coming, but I do have a few ideas for more. Please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes, it doesn't make you a jerk, it makes you grammar police that I appreciate XD**


	3. Flustered Confession

**Longest chapter so far, hope you guys are ready. Now I'm alright with ending the story here, but I do have a few more idea's kicking around so we'll see.**

* * *

Conner had still been unable to get Black Canary off of his mind a week after he'd had his dream. While no more dreams came, he secretly wished they had. He began missing the feeling of pleasure that he got from his "encounter" and wanted more than anything to bring that feeling into reality.

Although his friends warned him not to inform Black Canary about his dream, Superboy felt the need to at least tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure how these things went, and rather than ask a friend or just wallow in angry confusion, he'd consulted the internet.

Robin had once told him that the answers to almost everything could be found online, and he assumed he could find answers that applied to his situation, too. Over the past week, he'd read about confessing your love for someone in explosions of romance and passion. While Superboy hadn't quite known how to create this sort of display, he found a common theme with the gift of flowers.

Black Canary had been scheduled to train with Artemis that day and was still in the training room when Superboy found her. He had the flowers behind his back in a death grip, mentally yelling at himself for how he handled the delicate plants. His heart swelled when he saw her, noticing every little detail of her shape.

He hadn't heard her greet him when he entered, and it didn't register that she was staring at him until they were face to face. He swallowed his nerves and tried not to make it obvious that he was shaking. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he just act normal? Why was he sweating so much?

"Are you ok?" Black Canary asked with a concerned look on her face. The sound of her voice snapped Superboy out of his nervous trance and back down to earth. He did his best to meet her eyes without drooling and tried to steady his voice as much as possible.

"No, I'm not ok. That's why I came to talk to you." He gripped the flowers even harder than before, his arm shaking. "I wanted to… I want to…I don't know how to….UGH!" Conner grew more upset by the second, angry at his own confusion and angry because he was angry. It kept getting worse and all the while Black Canary watched the boy, caught off guard by his mood. She wanted to reach out a hand and comfort him, but she resisted, thinking it could upset him more.

"Is this about Superman? It's ok if you want to talk about-" she was interrupted by Conner slamming his fist into the wall. Black Canary tensed at this, fearing he may lash out at her. Conner tried to calm himself down, and held out what was left of the flowers to her.

"Not about him… I got these for you… I wanted to tell you… I don't understand how I feel.." His anger turned to sadness as he spoke. He still couldn't find the words to speak how he felt. But Black Canary had understood all too well. Now understanding what the clone had been upset about, she felt it ok to put her hand on his shoulder.

The sensation of her touch calmed him almost immediately. Superboy looked into her eyes, tears beginning to form in his own. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, feel the warmth from her body and the taste of her lips. Instead, she spoke softly to him.

"Conner, I'm flattered. It was really sweet of you to bring me these flowers, but" he winced at the word "I'm a little too old for you. Its nothing against you. You're a great guy. It would just be inappropriate, that's all." Dinah tried to let him down as easy as possible. She hadn't expected this from Superboy, but she knew she had to be gentle lest she send him on a rampage.

"Ugh… I'm always messing things up...I try but...I can't do anything right." Superboy didn't have the energy to be mad anymore, he just felt empty and sad. He turned away from Black Canary and almost walked away, but she put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"That isn't true, Conner. Everyone makes mistakes. You didn't even screw anything up really. I appreciate the flowers and I know you must be a little confused right now, but you can't beat yourself up over this. It's going to be ok." Dinah reassured him. She hadn't been aware he would take rejection this hard, although after Superman, any sort of rejection must have been difficult for the clone.

He only blinked in response to her words, not having expected her to touch him again. His cheek was warm from where her hand lay, and he became lost in her shimmering spheres. He didn't quite know how to respond, but Black Canary didn't wait for one. She took her hand off his cheek and wrapped her arms around his torso.

It took him a moment to realize he was being hugged. The sensation of her body against his sent a spark throughout his whole body. He'd never felt so warm, so safe, so comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. She could hear his heartbeat quicken with excitement as her head rested against his chest (ok, maybe the hug wasn't her best idea).

She finally pulled away and did her best to keep a reassuring smile on her face. His release was reluctant but he smiled back at her anyway. He turned to leave the training room, but she stopped him one last time calling out "If you ever need to talk, I'll be there."

Conner nodded and sauntered into the hallway. His mind was running wild. She had rejected him, but gave a good reason. She'd also hugged him and accepted the flowers. As he made his way back to his room, the clone was still confused, but at peace.

Dinah headed to the showers, as she hadn't gotten a her chance to take one after her training session for the day. Her little exchange with Superboy still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Superboy had been _really_ excited during their little hug, and his heartbeat wasn't the _only_ thing she'd felt.

* * *

 **How'd ya like that? Reviews are always appreciated and if I feel like people care I'll be adding more soon!**


	4. Someone to Watch Over Me

Superboy had mostly returned to his normal self, only occasionally angry and socially confused. He did daydream about Black Canary every now and then, and he looked forward to training sessions even more than he had prior. Although she had told the clone he could come talk to her whenever he needed, he felt a little nervous about doing so. What would he talk about? He felt it would be obvious that he'd only wanted to see her.

He was a little less of a mess when it came to seeing her now. He still felt a strange feeling in his stomach (which the internet had told him was called "butterflies"), but he stopped sweating and stumbling over his words. He couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees when she smiled at him, and when she touched him, well, that was a whole other type of feeling.

Conner was on his way to his room for the night when she crept back into his thoughts. He hadn't seen her today but he knew she was here, Robin had been scheduled to train with her today. He knew she might still be here, as sometimes she would use the showers at Mount Justice before departing. Some days she would even chat with red tornado before going home (about what, he couldn't imagine).

The boy of steel was almost to his room when his super hearing caused him to turn his head. He'd picked up a rather soothing sound and tried to listen closer. Even with his enhanced hearing, all he could make out was a voice, but not what is was saying. It didn't quite sound like they were talking to anyone, and there was a background noise he couldn't quite make out. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to investigate.

Silently making his way down the hall, Superboy followed the voice and as he got closer to the source, it became more clear.

" _Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find."_

It was definitely a woman's voice, and she was, singing?

" _So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had, in mind."_

Superboy rounded a corner, being drawn into the beautiful voice. He'd never really been one to listen to music, but he felt so relaxed and enchanted by the voice. He was determined to find where it was coming from.

" _Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet."_

The voice sounded familiar, and the way it made him feel should have been his first clue to who it belonged too.

" _He's the big affair I cannot forget."_

It had never crossed Superboy's mind that Black Canary would make such a good singer. He felt as though he was in a trance, as he kept following the sound of her song.

" _Only man I ever think of with regret."_

Superboy stopped dead in his tracks when he realized where the voice had brought him. He was standing outside the doorway of the large bathroom that connected to the gym. It all clicked to him at once. The background noise he heard was of the shower running.

" _I'd like to add his initials to my monogram."_

Conner felt an internal struggle as he stood in front of those doors. Should he go in? His judgement told him no, that would be _way_ out of line and borderline _creepy_.

" _Tell me where is the shepherd for this lost lamb."_

But another part of him yearned to push open the doors and seek out his….his mentor? No, she was more than that. He didn't know a word for it, but he knew she was more than just an instructor. He went against his judgment and slipped inside.

" _There's a somebody I'm longing to see."_

Superboy shut the door softly behind him and looked around in the bathroom. On his right, the stalls and urinals. On his left, sinks and gym lockers. Straight ahead were the showers, and all he could see was steam emanating from within.

" _I hope that he, turns out to be."_

Conner cautiously approached the showers, being sure not to make any sort of noise or other indication that he was there. He knew this was _wrong_ but he couldn't resist the urge. He reached the showers and peered around the wall into the steam filled room. He could only make out her form at first.

" _Someone who'll watch over me."_

Superboy was in awe. His ears full of her beautiful voice and his eyes taking in her delectable body, his senses were overwhelmed by her, and he only wanted more. He wanted to run his fingers over every part of her body, just touching her and feeling her.

" _I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods."_

She ran her fingers through her soaking hair, tipping her head back to let the water run through it. Superboy couldn't believe how she still managed to look so majestic and beautiful even with her eyes closed and water running down her face. Her skin had never looked so soft.

" _I know I could, always be good."_

Conner let his eyes wander lower, down past her neck and over her breasts, tracing the curves of her body. He imagined doing the same with his hands, beginning to feel a familiar feeling in his pants. He'd never felt so much _pleasure._

" _To one who'll watch over me."_

Noticing she was rinsing and most likely almost finished with her shower, Conner slipped back out of the bathroom and hastily headed towards his room. This was even better than the dream he'd had. He felt so close to Black Canary and wanted to bridge the gap that kept them apart. He wanted to be in that shower with her, devoid of all his clothes and holding her dripping body close to his.

He found himself thinking of her song as well. If she wanted someone to watch over her, he would do so. He was perfectly suited to protect her. If that's what she needed, look no further.

After all, he had quite literally done just that.

* * *

 **So whaddya think? I'm not sure if this qualifies as a "song fic" but whatever. Reviews motivate me to add more so if ya like it then let me know! Favorite and follow blah blah blah and please let me know if there are grammar mistakes. Its not rude its helpful ;)**


	5. It's Ok to Cry

It was FINALLY time. Superboy had been waiting all day for his scheduled training session with a certain Black Canary. He'd been so impatient, but he tried to occupy himself. He'd listened to Wally rant on and on about...well maybe he hadn't been _listening,_ but he pretended. He'd helped M'gann with her new recipe for "funnel cake", a concept he hadn't learned from Cadmus and still didn't quite understand. He'd even been a target with Artemis while she honed her archery skills.

Finally he didn't have to wait anymore. He had been so eager that he was already halfway to the training room with 10 minutes to spare. He knew she was here though, and maybe they'd have some one-on-one time before hand. After his little incident with the shower, he'd been really yearning to see her again, even fully clothed.

But as he casually strolled into the training area, it was clear something was off. She wasn't facing him, but she seemed a little _slouched._ He could hear her sniffling and she kept wiping at her face. With his super hearing, he heard her mutter under her breath; "get it together Dinah...be strong...you're better than this". Not sure what to expect, he walked closer and tried to make his presence known.

After he cleared his throat, she almost jumped and quickly pivoted to face him. "Ah! Sorry, you startled me. Are you ready to train?" Her voice was obviously shaking. She blinked a little too many times, and although Conner wished she was batting her eyelashes at him, it was clear she was holding back tears.

"Something wrong?" Conner tried to sound as concerned as possible. He'd never seen any of his mentors in a state of distress; well at least not like this. Usually they'd get worked up about the safety of the team or something. But this was different. Black Canary continued to struggle against the tears obviously forming in her eyes.

When she said nothing, he added "If you wanna…talk about it.." As much as he was enamored with the woman standing before him, he wasn't very good at talking about _feelings_. She had offered the same to him before, and he felt it right to return the gesture.

Black Canary shook her head, but clearly wouldn't be able to train in her current state. Superboy couldn't bear to see her like this. Her pretty face lined with tears, her radiant orbs nearly flooded with them. He noticed a patch on her face that appeared to be….heavily covered with make-up. It was almost unnoticeable at first, but there was definitely more makeup in that one spot than the rest of her face.

"Come on, let's go sit down. You don't have to talk if you don't want to I guess, but we don't have to train." Conner tried to give her a reassuring look. She was still trying to fight her emotions, but the dam had already burst and the flood damage already been done.

"No, I'm ok. We can-" he interrupted her faster and more firm than he'd meant to "You aren't ok, and I don't want to train until I know that you're ok." Black Canary seemed a little surprised by his words. She hadn't expected him to take an interest in her feelings. She also hadn't expected to start crying, but it was a little late to stop now. She simply nodded in reply and followed him into the living room. It was currently vacant, and they sat down next to each other on a couch.

Superboy waited for her to begin, giving her his full attention. She seemed reluctant to speak at first, but eventually began, "You know that Green Arrow and I were...together...for some time" Conner nodded. Dinah wiped away some more tears and continued, "Well, about a week ago, we decided to take a break. See other people. We weren't arguing or anything; but we both agreed some time apart might do us some good. Things had become a little...boring."

Superboy hadn't ever considered her relationship with Green Arrow when he'd first confessed his feelings for her. He knew they were together, but he'd never thought about it. He didn't really get how a relationship became "boring", but he felt this wasn't a good time to ask. Black Canary continued "I started seeing a guy shortly after we ended things. He'd seemed so perfect at the time. So compassionate. But he has such a... _temper."_ Her voice shivered at that last word, and by this time, her tears had washed away most of her makeup. Conner put all the pieces together as the bruise on her face became visible.

"He hit you! He did, didn't he? Who is he? What's his name? Where can I find him? That piece of shit-" he was cut off by Black Canary putting a hand on his knee. He'd forgotten how... _calming_ her touch was. He'd missed it.

"He isn't the first guy to...treat me that way. It's become a habit of mine. I know I could easily stop him, if I really wanted to, but I just…" she paused, looking up at Conner for the first time since she'd started talking "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be unloading this all on you." She wiped away more tears and tried to recompose herself before somebody else walked in. Conner put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm here for you. We all need a shoulder to cry on sometimes; and right now you can have mine." With that, Dinah pulled him in for a hug. She sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "It's ok to cry. I'm here." He guided her to look up at him.

"I can be the one to watch over you."

* * *

 **Whaddya think? Too cheezy? Too fluffy? HORRIBLE? Amazing? Lemme know how I'm doing with a review! Follow Favorite blah blah and thank you to all readers who have stayed this long :)**


	6. Beach Beauty

**Ok its been like 20 days since my last update which I personally feel is UNACCEPTABLE so I apologize for taking so long. Thanksgiving was pretty whatever so it kinda threw me off. But I'm back and ready to pump out some more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arguably the best quality about Mount Justice did not lie within its interior. Rather, it was the beautiful beach outside. Wally had to love it the most out of everyone (most likely because of the girls), but the whole team enjoyed it to no end. This included the Kryptonian clone, who was currently allowing himself to be buried under the sand. His eyes were protected by shades and he'd closed them to allow extreme relaxation.

This relaxation was interrupted when unexpected guests arrived at the beach.

"Uncle J'onn!" The martian ran to greet her mentor with a hug. He was currently in his "John Jones" form and wearing swimming trunks. Beside him was The Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman, all dressed in swimwear. Superboy wasn't actually certain of all their real names; he barely understood the reason for a secret identity in general.

"We thought we'd come down and join your shindig since there's not much going on today." Green Arrow stated. The Flash elbowed him and told him not to "jinx" it. Conner was as surprised as the others; Leaguers don't usually spend any time just hanging out, especially not with the team. But they _do_ always stress the importance of team bonding.

Of course, Superman hadn't shown up. Big surprise. Conner had lowered his expectations to nothing at this point. Thinking about it made him angry, and he decided it wasn't worth his stress. He did feel a little awkward being the only one without a mentor.

Batman and Robin were off on some important mission (Conner couldn't be bothered to remember the details). Something about Poison Ivy and Harley something-or-other. He figured Batman being busy allowed the others to sneak off to the beach. He couldn't imagine the Dark Knight joining in, anyway.

They hadn't been there long before Wally and The Flash (or Barry as the clone had discovered) suggested a game of beach volleyball. They'd paired up and were facing off against the two Atlanteans. They'd planned out some sort of tournament, mentors and (ex)sidekicks teaming together. Superboy stood awkwardly next to Artemis and Green Arrow on the sidelines. M'gann and J'onn were cooking up hot dogs on the grill (one could smell Mcgann's burning for miles) and the game was nearing completion.

Superboy became nervous; the winner of this game would play the winner of the next game, and the martians were in no rush to finish cooking. No one had addressed the fact that Superman was not present, most likely not wanting to anger Superboy. But now they wouldn't be able to ignore it, and Conner could feel the awkwardness starting to form.

Sure, maybe it wasn't a huge deal, but he knew the consequences. It will only reignite his fire of anger from the rejection of his...whatever he was. He wasn't his mentor, he wasn't his friend, and he wasn't his father. He wanted nothing to do with the clone. _He won't even look me in the eye for more than two seconds. He's ashamed of me. Disgusted. Appalled. He'd probably get rid of me if he had the chance._

No. Conner blinked his eyes shut hard. He had to stop these thoughts. He didn't want to feel that way again. Empty and lost. Numb and unloved. He wouldn't let it consume him. This wasn't something to be upset about. It's an odd number even if he had a mentor anyway. The tournament is better without him.

The game ended, the speedsters being victorious, and the martians made no attempt to return. Green Arrow sauntered out onto the court and Artemis followed, a confused look on her face. Green Arrow motioned for Superboy to take the other side. "Come on Conner! It's time for you to face off against the "Arrow Pairo"!" He struck a pose and Artemis looked disgusted at the nickname. Superboy was confused, his least favorite feeling. Was he supposed to play against them alone?

Green Arrow must have sensed his confusion, adding "Your teammate was running a little late, but it looks like they made it just in time." He glanced across the beach at an approaching figure. Superboy and the others turned to look too, some of them expecting to see Superman. This was not the case, but Conner couldn't have cared less.

Black Canary. In a **bikini.** The sun reflecting off her toned body as she confidently strutted down the shoreline toward the volleyball net. Conner's jaw dropped and he was unable to tear his eyes away. He'd seen her naked before, but a steam shrouded shower could not display what the light of the sun could. Her bathing suit was black and the top showed just enough of her chest to keep things interesting without being too skimpy. Her golden locks flowing freely and shining in the summer sun. Her eyes so dazzling even from this distance.

As she neared closer, Superboy was snapped out of his gaze by Wally, who elbowed him. "Is this as good as that dream, Supey? Huh? Huh?" The redhead found himself being shoved away, busting out laughing as he stumbled back over to his uncle. Conner tried to stay cool and hide the fact that he'd just been gawking so _obviously_.

She joined him on their side of the court. "Sorry guys, _someone_ waited until the last second to inform me about this little get together. Hope I'm not too late." Green Arrow shrugged and responded with "Hey, you should be thanking me! You got to be _fashionably_ late." The archer was clearly amused with himself. Superboy was still too stunned to react to anything at the moment. She turned to face him.

"Heard you needed a partner?" She said, speaking as softly and slightly sultry as always. Conner could only respond with a "Yeah". Those "butterflies" were out of control and he could feel the blood rushing to his face. _Stay cool. Stay cool._ But how could he? She leaned in close and said in what was almost a whisper:

"Someone has to watch over you too."

* * *

 **So whaddya think? Sorry if this feels a bit rushed. Follow fav blah blah and REVIEW because that makes me happy and I'll update faster. Also please point out mistakes because they bother me :p Thank you to those who have stuck around thus far :D**


	7. Eavesdropping

**Its been awhile. Someone suggested to me forever ago to have Superman's reaction in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Superman wasn't thrilled when he was chosen to be the "den mother" for the team. He didn't have anything against the teens; he actually enjoyed most of their company. And of course being _the_ Superman made him a big deal. He honestly never thought he would have the time for the job being one of the most powerful league members, but apparently they could do without him. Or at least Bruce claimed they could.

No doubt this was Bruce's doing. He alone was the one person who liked to constantly put Clark in check. He didn't mind, obviously. Superman was often amused at the drastic difference between Bruce Wayne and Batman. He didn't think there was a major change between Clark Kent and Superman. But it was hard to make a comparison between the two men. They were very different despite working alongside each other.

But if there was ever something Bruce did that made him upset, it was happening right now. Not every leaguer was assigned to this job. Bruce had picked him specifically for one reason and one reason only. So the kids could learn from him? Nope. Because he deserved a break? Not even close.

It was that damn _clone._

Maybe it was hard for the dark knight to understand, but not everyone goes around with a troop of lost and discarded children following behind. _He seems to think I'm somehow obligated to deal with him just because he's a clone of me, but I know_ _ **damn well**_ _if there was a bat clone walking around he'd want it destroyed._ Not that Clark wanted the boy destroyed. He just wanted….

Truth be told, he didn't know what he wanted to do about him.

Superman was partially hoping the boy would be too angry to see him here and avoid him. If Connor was doing the avoiding, Clark wouldn't have too. Either way, _someone_ would be avoiding someone. It was hard for the Kryptonian to understand his own desire to keep his distance from the clone. Shouldn't he be overjoyed? Here was someone that he could potentially call his family, yet he wanted him as far away as possible.

Maybe Clark just wasn't cut out to be a father. _No. I'm NOT his father. I owe him nothing._

After arriving via Zeta Tube, Superman wasted no time find ways to occupy himself. He was instantly greeted by Kid Flash and Robin who invited him to play video games. Clark wasn't normally one to engage in that type of thing, but he guessed Connor wouldn't be either and accepted the offer. He learned quickly that super strength won't win everything. Between Wally's ability to mash buttons at high speed or Robins technological know how (hacking), he was severely outmatched.

After losing several times in a row to both of the boys, Clark decided to spare himself the humiliation and find some other way to distract himself. He found Kaldur in the library and made small talk until the Atlantean challenged him to a game of chess. He was much more familiar with games like this and was able to last longer than he'd initially predicted. Aqualad was not as arrogant or boisterous as the other two boys and did not gloat about his victory. Instead he praised Superman's efforts and even offered some pointers.

Clark figured as long as he didn't stay in one spot for too long he wouldn't have to face Connor. Sure, he risked running into him, but he hoped the boy would hide in his room or somewhere else. As long as Clark managed to avoid his hiding place there'd be no problem. It would just be easier for the both of them. The boy clearly didn't want to see him either.

 _Or he's just stubborn. Like you._

Superman shook that thought away and made his way to the living room where he found Artemis and M'gann on the couch. They were watching some show about a hospital; Clark noticed it seemed to focus more on drama than the health of the patients. "Hey Superman! Wanna watch _Shea's Physiology_ with us?" The perky martian girl greeted Clark with a wave and a cheeky smile. Artemis was less enthusiastic but she also turned to smile at the super hero. Part of Clark very much opposed accepting this offer, which is why he did.

After all, Superboy was probably thought very similar to him.

Stomaching the horrific program for as long as he could, Superman wandered elsewhere. While exiting the living room, he overheard Artemis whispering "I take bad any bad thing I've said about a man in _tights._ " This was followed by an outburst of giggles from both girls. Superman couldn't help but smile. People are always forgetting about his super hearing.

Distracted by his thoughts, Clark casually strolled down the hall until he found himself in the training room. He was filled with dread to discover he wasn't alone. In the center of the room was the very construct he had been trying to avoid. Superman ducked back into the hall, mentally cursing at himself for not being more careful. The clone had probably seen him and was either going to confront him or storm off angrily. Either way, Bruce would probably hear about it and try and lecture him again.

Receiving no indication that he had been seen, Clark peered back into the room. Superboy was standing in the center of the training room talking to Black Canary. She was devoid of her jacket and Conner was shirtless; Clark could tell by their breathing that they must have just finished a rigorous training session. Feeling confident that neither one had seen him, Clark decided to stay and observe their conversation.

"You're showing major improvement Connor. You move surprisingly quick for someone so built." Clark watched in amusement as Connor's face showed an obvious blush. The boy scratched the back of head and muttered a thank you. Superman had never witnessed this kind of behavior from the clone. Looks like there was a difference between the two. Clark wasn't into blondes.

"When you're not busy with the team, maybe you can be my sidekick!" Dinah joked, "I'd feel a lot safer with a guy like you around." Clark marveled at how naturally sultry Black Canary's voice sounded. At least, he assumed it was natural. Was it on purpose? He couldn't see Dinah toying with the boy like that, and of course she couldn't be serious.

"Like you'd need my help! You already kick ass! Plus, I don't think one of your Canary Cries would go well with my super hearing." Connor was clearly still nervous as he spoke but was trying to play it cool. Clark couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He remembered his days of being flustered in front of girls. Sometimes he still felt that way when he was with Lois. That boy needs some serious tips on talking to women.

Clark's thoughts momentarily drifted to growing up on the Kent family farm. They'd taken him in and raised him as their own. They helped mold him into the man he was today. They helped make him a hero.

And in that moment, very briefly, Clark wondered if Connor needed that help too.

"I guess you're right. But my voice isn't always used as a weapon. I've been told I have beautiful singing voice." Clark was snapped out of his thoughts by Dinah's response. He turned his attention back to the pair. Dinah took a step closer to the boy and leaned to whisper in his ear. Superman was prepared, listening intently with his super hearing.

"But you already knew that, didn't you, Connor?"

At first, Clark didn't know what to make of this. The look of complete shock on Superboy's face didn't help him figure it out. Black Canary smiled almost mischievously at the boy.

 _What the hell is going on?_

All three were startled when the Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Batman. Of course the dark knight would show up in person to make sure Clark was suffering. He decided to stay hidden until he could casually walk into the room (and with any luck, after superboy had exited). Connor still appeared nervous, but so did Dinah. He wasn't sure what to make of her comments from only moments ago, but she seemed more than startled by the arrival of Batman. She'd distanced herself from the boy too, taking two whole steps backwards.

Batman greeted the two of them and asked about Connors progress. Clark decided to waltz into the room in the middle of Dinah's report, seeing that Superboy made no move to leave. Neither adult turned to face him, but Connor obviously took notice. The boy's nervous expression was replaced with a scowl and he looked off into the distance. _Right back at ya kid._

Black Canary finished updating Batman on Superboy's stats and greeted Superman. He could tell by the look in her eye that she was still nervous, possibly more so now that he was present. It was unlikely that she'd forgotten about his super hearing. Not that he could make sense of her cryptic remark to Superboy anyway. Bruce didn't waste time with saying hello and got right to the point. "Clark, perhaps you should help Connor train. I'm sure he could benefit from fighting someone as strong as he is."

Clark almost rolled his eyes but realized this most likely wasn't the best idea. He gave a noncommittal response and tried earnestly to change the subject. Black Canary didn't object to steering the conversation away from Superboy ( _what the hell is she hiding?_ ) and Bruce seemed to give up. Connor had slipped out of the room without him noticing, which meant he hadn't stomped away. At least there wouldn't be any awkward scenes.

Eventually, Bruce dismissed Clark from his babysitting duties. Even with the mask and constant tone, he could feel an air of disappointment from the dark knight. Clark paid this no mind and was back in Metropolis before he knew it. He still couldn't make sense of the exchange he'd overheard between Black Canary and Superboy. He himself had never heard her sing before, and he knew that wasn't her profession.

But he did recall Green Arrow once mentioning she often sang in the shower...

* * *

 **Good? Garbage? Drop me a review. Follow favorite blah blah blah. More updates soon :)**


	8. Manipulation

**Pretty sure this idea was recommended in a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Superboy lay awake late that night, his mind abuzz with confusion. He didn't even have time to be irritated about Superman's obvious avoidance of him all afternoon. This wasn't a recent development however; his infatuation with a certain blonde heroine had consumed his every thought, pushing all his other troubles to the back of his mind. Although he definitely wasn't happy to see Superman, he didn't feel his normal anger and rejection. At that given moment, he was overwhelmed with...well...everything.

Ever since the beach incident, Black Canary had become increasingly flirtatious. She dwindled on the line between motherly mentor and sexy teacher. Superboy wasn't sure how he felt about her behavior. He often felt like she was just playing with him, and that he didn't mean as much to her as she meant to him. But he couldn't believe that. After the way he'd been there in her time of need, how he'd comforted her, she couldn't think of him as just a toy. Unless….that was part of her sick game. Was it all an act?

Connor didn't know what to believe. He was still trying to wrap his head around what she'd said earlier. _But you already knew that, didn't you, Connor?_ Did that mean she knew? She knew about the time he'd creepily watched her in the shower? That's the only thing she could be referring to. And that fact did nothing to ease his suspicions that she was playing around with his emotions. He sat up and stomped across his room, stopping in front of the mirror. His normally stoic expression had fallen and was replaced with something close to misery with traces of longing.

His staring was interrupted by a knock at his door. It was the middle of the night, and the only person who could have sensed that he was awake was M'gann. If they didn't care if he was awake and it was an emergency, they wouldn't have wasted time knocking at all. He knew she'd be hurt if he ignored her, so he reluctantly walked over and opened the door. She stood there in a long T-shirt, hiding whatever she was wearing on the bottom. She retained her cheery demeanor despite it being almost 3 am.

"Hey Conner. Sorry to bother you. I couldn't sleep and I noticed you were still awake too so.." M'gann trailed off and waited for a response. Connor barely gave any indication that he'd heard her at all. He still couldn't take his mind away from his utter confusion and worry. The martian girl was not happy being ignored. Even right in front of him with no one else around, he still wasn't paying her any attention. She would have stomped her feet like a toddler to get his attention, but she secretly wanted her presence there alone to be enough.

She'd had a crush on the clone since they'd first met, she'd already given him the correct name to fit into her fantasy. But he hadn't shown any interest in her whatsoever. He was never mean towards her, he was just indifferent. He treated her the same way he treated everyone else. She _hated_ it. That wasn't how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be special to him. He was supposed to make playful comments and have play fights with her and walk her to classes and hold doors open for her and eventually work up the courage to ask her out and then be the perfect couple and then…

M'gann wasn't sure what came next. The show only had one season and the relationship between Megan and Connor didn't go farther than that before the show was over. She had modeled her whole life after this show and it wasn't going to be real unless Connor was, well, _Connor_. Despite the fact that M'gann felt she had been thinking for a _century_ , Connor still hadn't acknowledged her. Not wanting to wait any longer, the martian forcefully cleared her throat. Superboy was almost startled by the sudden noise as he was brought back to reality. Sleep finally catching up with him now and not really wanting to continue this exchange for much longer, the boy responded in his most tired sounding tone.

"Sorry, I was kinda zoned out there for a minute. I'm _really_ tired. I don't know why I'm still up to be honest." Superboy hoped she would take the hint and go back to her room. However, judging by her smile and something behind her eyes Superboy didn't understand, it was unlikely. "Well, if you want, I can find out what's bugging you!" M'gann placed a finger on her forehead, explaining what she meant. Superboy didn't like her in his head at the best of times, but he _really_ didn't want her to see what his most recent thoughts were.

"Nah that's ok. I really am tired though. You should get some sleep too." Superboy made it clear that the conversation ended here. M'gann felt defeated, but did her best to keep it hidden. She simply nodded and said goodnight, turning to walk back to her room. Connor shut the door and climbed back into his bed. His final thoughts before going to sleep were of Black Canary- a lustful desire and a worried suspicion. He was asleep before he could fall back into his worries, and didn't dream of anything in particular.

* * *

M'gann hadn't actually gone back to her room. She only walked until the door was closed and made sure to be silent, minding the boys super hearing. She was able to sense when he was asleep, and let herself into his mind. _This is a lot easier to do when he's asleep, but I have to go slow so as not to wake him_. M'gann had decided long ago that if Connor didn't become who she wanted, she would do it herself. He was the perfect candidate, after all, his mind was barely a year old despite having the body of a 16 year old. It was _so_ easy to manipulate.

M'gann blanched when she was able to read all his current thoughts and feelings. _Black Canary? Of course he'd be interested in the blonde with her tits always out. I never pegged her as such a slut though. Oh well, it won't matter soon. When he wakes up, there'll only be one girl on his mind. Unfortunately, this is gonna take a lot of my strength to make him stay that way. I'll have to find a more permanent solution._

It was almost daylight by the time M'gann was done, and the task had left her extremely drained, not to mention she was running on zero hours of sleep. She hadn't even had enough energy to keep herself camouflaged the entire time, though she was certain no one else had been awake. She would have sensed them. She quickly made her way back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Hopefully they weren't going to have a mission that day. Her fatigue would arouse suspicion, and she wouldn't be able to exert much power while still keeping Connor in her thrall. Thinking again of the dark haired handsome boy, she smiled and passed out.

* * *

Artemis was one hundred percent creeped out. Ok, sure, maybe it was weird that she had woken up at 4 and decided to go get a snack. She could have easily fallen back to sleep, but there she had to get her hands on one of the double chocolate donuts that were in the kitchen. She hadn't eaten any during the day because she called Wally a pig for eating so many, and he'd responded by saying "I bet you'd eat just as many. Come on Arty! Try one!", and of course she did not give him the satisfaction. But that meant missing out while everyone else enjoyed them right in front of her.

So yeah, she'd gotten up and was going to sneak off to the kitchen to gorge herself. But as soon as she rounded the corner to go to the kitchen, she was greeted by a VERY CREEPY M'GANN. Her back was to Artemis at first, and she wasn't moving. Like at all. Just standing there staring off into space. Artemis tried calling her name, and got no response. Like it wasn't even registering to her ears. Artemis walked around to the front of her friend and was _terrified_ to see her eyes wide and her mouth contorted into a wicked grin. Artemis had been too afraid to speak now. She'd damn near sprinted back to her room and slammed the door.

Now, sitting in the kitchen and eating her breakfast, she felt guilt. She could have woken everyone else up or tried to help M'gann herself. What if she had been in pain? It didn't make her feel any less spooked, it just also threw in that she felt _bad._ And to top it all off, she hadn't even gotten a donut. Wally had decided to eat one for breakfast. _It's almost like he's trying to spite me on purpose._ She ignored the speedster completely, however, when M'gann herself walked into the kitchen. Artemis felt a little relief seeing the ever present smile still on the martians face.

"Morning M'gann. Your up later than usual." Artemis greeted her with a smile of her own. M'gann was usually one of the first people awake offering to make breakfast, but today she was one of the last. Besides Superboy, but he may have been showering. M'gann made her way into the kitchen, looking over breakfast options and saying goodmorning to everyone. She decided on some waffles before turning to Artemis. "Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping last night. Don't worry though. I'm feeling a lot better now." She paused momentarily, scanning the kitchen/living room. "Is Connor up yet?" She looked as eager as ever to see the boy.

Kaldur shook his head in response, and the martian seemed a little bit more than disappointed. Artemis eyed her curiously. Although she seemed annoyingly chipper as always, she still seemed a bit sluggish. Artemis worried that _whatever_ it was she saw last night was having a negative effect on the girl. Should she approach her about it? Would it upset her that Artemis saw? Was she trying to hide it? Did she even _know_? Artemis sighed, knowing her questions probably weren't going to be answered unless she took action.

* * *

 **How was it? Follow Favorite Review blah blah. Next chapter will center around Black Canary.**


	9. Something Fishy

**This chapter stars Ms. Black Canary! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was almost upsetting how much extra time Dinah spent in front of the mirror lately. Sprucing herself up just so she could indulge herself in the little game she had created with the boy of steel. If you would have told her a month ago about her current situation, she would have been insulted that you would even consider her such a _horrible_ person. But now, she felt justified in her actions. She had even made herself a list to go over every time she started having doubts.

1\. _He started it with the flowers_

2\. _He had the guts to peep on me_

3\. _She wasn't really hurting anyone_

4\. _He isn't complaining_

They weren't the best reasons, but they helped her sleep at night. Putting on the finishing touches, she made her way down an alley towards the hidden Zeta Tube. She was confident in her stride and turned several heads as she strutted down the street. She'd always considered herself attractive, but as Superboy's desire for her increased, she felt as though she was growing more _powerful_. She had never realized how far good looks could go. Men and even some women would turn to putty in her hands. _We're lucky beauty like this wasn't granted to someone evil._

As Dinah arrived at the entrance to the hidden teleporter, she shook herself out of her horrid thoughts. When did she become so _vain_? Dinah stood silently outside of the entrance for a moment, thinking to herself. She wasn't a monster, although anyone looking at the situation from the outside may have called her that, among other things. But she did care for the boy. Maybe not in the same way he cared about her, but he wasn't just for her amusement. Sometimes she forgot how young he was.

When flirting with guys her age, they were able to flirt back with her and play little games of their own. They knew what she was doing and it was all in good fun. Right? _Whatever._ Dinah was frustrated at her inability to explain the concept of flirting...to herself. Maybe she was just insane. She sighed as she looked over her shoulder for the final time, making sure she was alone. Subconsciously adjusting her hair, she stepped in, arriving at Mount Justice seconds later. Emerging in the briefing/training room, she was met by Robin and Kid Flash sparring with each other. They stopped momentarily to greet her, and she returned the polite greeting. Wally, however, wasn't satisfied with just "hello".

"Sooooo, I'm free tonight if you wanna make dinner plans? We can go anywhere you want babe." He smirked while addressing his teacher. Dinah just chuckled in response. _How come it's ok if he does it to me?_ She knew that argument wasn't fair, but she allowed it to stick in her mind anyway. Before she could give any sort of reply, Robin spoke up. "Well at least she'll only have to worry about her own meal. Usually kids eat free." He gave his signature chuckle as the older boy argued that he wasn't a kid. Robin responded with something about his name being "KID Flash", and Dinah hadn't stayed for the rest of the conversation.

 _Boys._ Dinah was amused at Wally's attempts to win her over, but he couldn't compare to Connor. There was something about the stubborn boy that she found quite charming. Sure he was awkward, but absolutely gorgeous. Maybe that's what she needed. Charming but awkward and kept away from her by society. She had said it herself, the relationship would be inappropriate. His case was especially so; not only was he only sixteen biologically, but he hadn't been using his conscious mind for even a year yet. How awful would she appear if she _deflowered_ a child-like minor?

Dinah entered the kitchen, finding Artemis alone. The girl didn't seem to notice her presence in the room, and Black Canary was about to speak before observing the girl more closely. She looked puzzled and almost….. _frightened._ One hand tapped absently on the counter while the other twirled with the end of her long pulled back hair. Dinah approached and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, startling her. Dinah may have come to the mountain tonight with the interest of flirting around more with her Superboy, but that didn't mean she didn't care about the other teens. She had come to feel like a mother to most of them, and Artemis certainly needed all the extra guidance she could get.

"Everything ok up there?" Black Canary tried to sound less concerned and more friendly. She was less likely to shut her out if approached by a friend rather than a teacher. Artemis tried to smile at the woman, but it wasn't very convincing. Something was definitely eating away at her. "Oh I'm ok. Just worried about a friend." Artemis hadn't lied, but wasn't really giving her the whole story. The teen had a pretty good idea on what was going on, but didn't want to ruin her friendship with the martian.

The statement did give some relief to Black Canary, unless of course, this "friend" was actually Artemis herself. Or another one of the members of the team. Dinah decided to dig deeper. "Someone I know?" She still tried to come off as friendly as possible. The look in the young girl's eyes showed a deep worry and slight fear. Artemis knew this was her one shot. She couldn't believe she was the only one who'd noticed the obvious change. Maybe it was because she was the only one to witness M'gann in the hallway last night. But still, were they all so blind that they went along with it?

 _Maybe it's just my own feelings for him…_

Artemis buried that thought and started to spill. "It's M'gann. I know I really shouldn't make judgments against her since she is an _alien_ and all, but…" She trailed off, having second thoughts about coming clean. The teen nervously ran a hand through her hair, knowing there was no turning back from this. Black Canary gave her a reassuring look. Even though they were alone, Artemis still leaned in to whisper. "Last night, I saw M'gann acting _very_ unnatural. I didn't know what she was doing at first, but then this morning…" Artemis was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the hallway. She recognized the voice as M'gann and tensed up.

Dinah was perplexed. Artemis had only given her a sliver of information, but acted as though there was a ruthless killer coming down the hall. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder again, this time to calm her down, and gave her a smile. Whatever was going on, she'd discuss it with Artemis soon. A few seconds later, M'gann entered the kitchen along with Superboy. Dinah tried to make the changes in her posture subtle enough that Artemis wouldn't notice. It was unlikely she did; her eyes were glued to the pair that had just entered.

"Black Canary! I was wondering if you were going to show up today." M'gann normally spoke in a cheery voice, but her current attitude was slightly different. Her excitement felt _artificial_. It was almost too sing-songy to the point of mocking. She brushed it off. Maybe this was the weird behavior Artemis was talking about. Dinah would have used the word "unpleasant". She decided to be polite anyway. "Well, I'm here now. I know we don't have anything scheduled, but I was free and figured I'd come by and see if anyone was interested in some _private lessons_." She directed that last part towards Connor, again trying to be subtle.

M'gann laughed again, however instead of her ditsy giggle, it was more of a mischievous chuckle. "I think I'm good. What about _you_ Connor?" M'gann turned to face the boy, wrapping her arms around one of his. He smiled down at her, almost _lovingly_. "Pass" He responded bluntly. He didn't even look up at Dinah. Usually he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and would only look away when blushing. Dinah was about say something else suggestive, maybe lean across the counter to give the boy a better view, when she witnessed something _disgusting_.

Superboy pulling M'gann into a kiss. What. The. Fuck.

Dinah was stunned. This was NOT something she could have predicted. And she knew when people had chemistry. She had been waiting since the day Artemis joined the team for her and Wally to hook it up, but never _once_ had she thought about the pair before her. She'd figured M'gann may have had a crush on the boy, and even Artemis too. But the only girl he'd ever shown interest in was her. Did she miss it? Had their romance bloomed right under her nose? _Had she pushed him too hard?_

But everything made sense in 5 seconds flat. After their little kiss, Superboy looked longingly at M'gann, an expression he used to look at her with. But M'gann wasn't looking back at him. In that moment, she was looking at Dinah, a smug smirk stretched across her green face. _He's mine now_. Dinah didn't know if she imagined it, or if M'gann had actually communicated that psychically. The only other proof she needed was the look she got from Artemis. Her fear was apparent and although she was silent, she appeared to be internally screaming "SEE? SEE? I TOLD YOU!".

 _How DARE she? J'onn said he'd told her what was acceptable on earth, but he clearly missed a few things. My poor baby! She corrupted his perfect little mind into thinking she's the one he needs. That couldn't be farther from the truth. She's clouding his vision with her stupid telepathic treachery! No wonder she was being so smug. She probably saw all his true thoughts, and his undying love for ME. Don't worry baby, I'll save you!_

Dinah unleashed a Canary Cry in M'gann's direction. It was short, but it stunned the girl nevertheless. She couldn't risk a longer one; Superboys ears were too sensitive. M'gann stumbled back and threw her hands over her ears. That gave Dinah the opening she needed. She leapt over the counter, taking one big stride towards M'gann. Quickly glancing at Superboy, she noted he made no move to stop her. He looked absolutely astonished and confused. Had her scream broken the grip on him already? This fueled her fire even more, taking one more step towards the recovering martian.

And then she fucking _decked_ her.

* * *

 **How'd ya like that? I have one more chapter planned. Fav follow review blah blah**


	10. Guilty

**Last chapter! Took way longer than I wanted. Had to paste this since it's not letting me upload documents for some reason. Hopefully everything is formatted correctly. Enjoy!**

* * *

Black Canary picked at her nails absently as she avoided the eyes of the four others before her. She sat alone in the center of the room facing a long table. She couldn't decide if this was supposed to feel like an interrogation or a trial, but it was unfair regardless. This whole situation was blown out of proportion. If she had known this would be the result...well...actually it wouldn't have changed a whole lot. If anything she would have attacked the Martian girl sooner.

Superman, at the far left of the table, looked bored, if not uninterested. Of course this came as no surprise; he'd sooner die than take an interest in the clone. If it were anyone else he'd be hounding Dinah for her scandalous actions, but his distaste for the boy caused him to regard the entire situation with indifference. It was like someone you think is annoying getting cheated on by their spouse. You don't feel bad for them because they're annoying, but that doesn't mean you like their whore spouse. You just don't care.

To Superman's right sat Batman, still maintaining his emotionless face despite the situation. Oddly enough, this wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with something like this. There was a very unpleasant weekend where Robin was affected by Poison Ivy's pheromones and became very _attached_ to her. Ivy used this to her advantage at first, forcing him to work against Batman, but was eventually annoyed when the young teen became overloaded and latched onto her leg. She was practically begging Batman to pry him off, even willing to go back to Arkham.

This situation wasn't _exactly_ the same; neither party was under the influence of any mind altering stimuli. _Well, not initially anyway. Miss Martian made that contribution_. But that matter was already being dealt with. However, in Dinah's case, they were both at least somewhat romantically invested in their….relationship. Bruce suspected Conner took it more seriously, but he didn't suspect Dinah of simply stringing him along. But it was still, in any scenario, _wrong_. There was an eight year age difference between the two, not to mention Superboy is less than a year old if you discount his biological age. Any sort of romantic relationship with the boy would be questionable, but this was unacceptable.

These feelings were expressed more openly by the woman on the other side of Batman. Wonder Woman was scowling at Dinah with all her might, and it only made her more upset that the other woman didn't seem to notice. Diana was appalled that Dinah could commit such heinous acts, especially after they'd become close friends. A parallel to this was displayed by the fourth member at the table. Green Arrow looked at Dinah with a sort of grief. He couldn't find it inside himself to be upset with her. He didn't really pay that much attention when Batman explained the situation to him; he was too focused on a more _personal_ issue. _We went our separate ways because I couldn't satisfy her, and now she's flirting with some dumb kid? She never used to take an interest in Superman. Is it because he's so young? Did I seem old to her?_ Green Arrow was more concerned with re-launching a relationship with Dinah, and perhaps getting in touch with his youth.

The five leaguers had been sitting in total silence for what must have been at least 5 minutes before Batman broke the silence. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The question may have come from a monotoned Batman, but it was genuine. Although Bruce didn't see any way this could turn out decently, he still wanted her side of the story. Dinah looked up and scanned the other four. She almost rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Here they are waiting to judge me. Trial it is._

"Honestly, I think this whole thing is ridiculous." She didn't make eye contact with any of them, instead returning to her nails. She knew there was only one outcome and she was prepared to accept it. She didn't know why it was necessary to make her a spectacle. All they were going to do was _lecture_ her and then eventually revoke her status as a league member. If they weren't going to let her skip the lecture, she was going to make sure they'd wish they had.

"Care to elaborate?" Batman was unimpressed with Dinah's apparent lack of remorse. She hadn't apologized for _any_ of her wrongdoings and that didn't look like it was going to change. He wanted to have a serious talk with her and hopefully give her some reform, but the only people willing to help him were Clark (who Batman had forced to be there), Diana (who felt obligated to scold her fellow woman), and Ollie (who Batman was pretty certain was only trying to "get lucky").

"I'm not the one who should be put on _trial_ here. You seem to be forgetting that _I_ saved Superboy from that martian menace. I can't believe you were so quick to turn on me when she started spouting out all the things she _supposedly_ saw in his mind. She was over exaggerating." Dinah still didn't look Batman in the eye. She knew better than to give a helping hand to the world's greatest detective. Eyes are windows to the soul, and her eyes were probably filled with images of a shirtless teen.

"We confirmed all of Miss Martian's stories with Superboy, and Clark witnessed one of these events firsthand. You also never denied them yourself." Batman despised it when people who were clearly _not_ innocent tried to play the victim. He wouldn't have taken action without proof, and she knows that. "Miss Martian is being returned to Mars as we speak, and she and J'onn will have a lot to talk about on the way. But we need to focus on what _you_ did."

"Forgive me for sounding a little childish, but in all fairness, he started it." Dinah made sure to remind them of this fact; she hated how they portrayed her as some sort of sexual predator. Batman gave no audible response to this, but Superman snorted in amusement. This did cause Dinah to look up, and begin her attack on her former comrades. She wasn't going to allow herself to be mocked. "Perhaps his desire for a relationship originated from a lack of attention from _someone else_."

Superman's fist had hit the table fast enough that it even startled Batman. As much as he detested the clone, he would defend his own actions to the end. Dinah figured it was probably difficult for someone like that to recognize their faults when they were so _superior_. It was, on some level, pathetic. Superman scowled at Black Canary, his eyes holding back heat rays. "Don't you dare reflect this onto me Dinah. I had _nothing_ to do with this. I was only unlucky enough to witness your scandalous behavior at work."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter if you care or not. He rarely ever thinks of you anymore."

"Probably because he was too focused on avoiding the advances of an older woman."

"Or maybe it was because he found someone who actually acknowledged his existence. You're like a typical deadbeat dad."

"He _isn't_ my son."

"I'm sure he's glad for that."

"Enough you two." Batman's strict tone cut off the quarreling. Dinah felt satisfied that she got the last word and gave a snide smirk to the man of steel. Bruce didn't like where this was going and tried to think of way to do this properly. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to to be injured and have to hand out _more_ punishments. He decided he should allow someone else to voice their opinion, hopefully calmer than Superman. "Diana, what are your thoughts?"

She took the invitation to speak, but didn't address Batman at all. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO WOMEN EVERYWHERE. We must protect man from destruction and evil, not become vessels of SIN ourselves."

Bruce resisted the urge to smack his forehead. _Oh boy_.

"Diana, sweetie, men and women are sinful by nature. I was only doing my part."

"THIS IS NO JOKE DINAH."

"Please bring your voice down. I'm sitting right here."

"You have made me _ashamed_ that I used to think of you as a _friend._ "

"Aw, what happened to _girl power_? Shouldn't we women stick together?"

"I will not stand by someone who toys with the feelings of others."

"Oh please. Just because _you_ repress your feelings doesn't mean the rest of us have to."

Diana had no response for that, her angry expression faltering and replaced with stunned silence. Both Superman and Green Arrow knew what Black Canary had been referring too. Diana had harbored affection for the Dark Knight for years now, and he either didn't notice or pretended not to. The way he shifted uncomfortably implied the latter. Dinah's smirk grew wider as she reveled in the fact that she was definitely running the show here. Green Arrow decided this was an appropriate time to voice his own opinion.

"I think we should cut her a break. I mean, sometimes I'll go to McDonald's and there'll be a highschool girl at the cash register; I'll catch her checking me out and I'll flirt with her a little. It's harmless. I don't see what the big deal is. I was into older chicks when I was his age." Ollie tried to make his ramblings sound confident, but it was no use. Black Canary gave him a thankful smile, but she knew her fate had already been sealed. She watched as the Dark Knight rose from his chair, and she did the same, thankful the lecture was over.

"Black Canary, you are officially exiled from the Justice League."

* * *

Batman often wondered why he was left to do all the dirty work. Of course he took most of it upon himself, and he didn't really trust anyone else to do it correctly, but it didn't make it any more bearable. He knew the members of the team would have questions (Robin had already bombarded him), and he decided it was better to set the record straight than to leave them to gossip and fabricate their own story. He also needed to speak with Superboy; he didn't seem to be too affected despite all that had happened to him, but Bruce knew what it was like to put on a mask.

He had gathered the team in the briefing room, and prepared to deliver his carefully crafted speech. "As I'm sure you already know, Miss Martian has been removed from the team and returned to her home planet. Perhaps she will be allowed to return one day, but don't count on it being soon. As for Black Canary, she has had her League membership revoked and will no longer be associated with the team. That being said, for the time being, Wonder Woman will be taking her place as a combat instructor. We are not to discuss any of the events that led us here with any outside parties, or more preferably, not at all. Is that clear?" This was followed with a chorus of "yes sir" and the teens scattering and whispering amongst themselves.

Batman saw Superboy lingering, probably knowing the Dark Knight would want to talk to him alone. He waited until the others cleared out before he approached the boy. "I know you claim to have put this all behind you already, but if you ever need to talk…" Batman trailed off and Connor simply nodded his head and began to walk away. Bruce would have been fine to end the conversation there, but he felt the urge to add one more thing. "I know what it's like to bury your burdens. It may give you momentary peace, but they don't like to stay buried." With that, the Dark Knight turned and made his way to the Zeta Tube, not bothering to see if Superboy had heard him or not.

* * *

Connor watched the sun setting as he and Wolf strolled down the sidewalk. The mix of all the different colors was probably one of the most beautiful things he had seen during his time out of his pod. If he had known there was so much beauty in the world, he would have escaped from Cadmus on his own as soon as he had formed. He smiled as he looked down at Wolf walking beside him, stopping to sniff at things as they passed. They were alike in a lot of ways. They were both always discovering new things.

They entered a tall building and ignored the frightened stares onlookers gave Wolf as they made their way up a few flights of stairs. Connor felt excited and nervous at the same time and didn't rush in his strides, trying to keep his cool as he approached the door to apartment 3C. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he listened for footsteps, almost jumping for joy when he heard the "click" of the deadbolt unlocking. The door opened and he was face to face with Dinah herself.

He extended a hand to her, which of course held flowers, slightly bent from his firm grip. He opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of her. Even in her casual clothes she managed to take his breath away. She smiled her brightest smile and accepted the flowers, brushing hair out of her face and looking him straight in the eyes. He had almost forgotten how difficult it was to meet her gaze without melting instantly. He instead chose to study her vibrant red lips as she spoke, "I knew you'd find me."

With that, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled his lips against hers. They crashed together in a passionate kiss that Connor vigorously returned. He wrapped his own arms around her and lifted her off the ground as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her accepting mouth. He allowed Wolf to slip past them into the apartment and then closed the door behind them, for what became a night he would remember forever.

* * *

 **How'd ya like that? I hope this ending was good enough for everyone. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
